


Perpendicular

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boy/Girl/Boy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Literature, Polygamy, Reader Insert, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: They were so different, yet somehow became best friends. And you, there you were, right in the middle and crushing hard on them both.





	Perpendicular

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of swearing in this because I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS. Like srsly, why do these two cinnamon rolls have to be dead? It's so not fair, first Leon, then these two. Why you do this to me DR. Stop killing the cuties.
> 
> So yeah, here's my first ever Dangan Ronpa story because I searched and there were NO stories with Reader, Ishimaru and Mondo and I had to fix that. I had to. (Also it's an AU, no dead people, kthnx.)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this story that came right the hell out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I REGRET NOTHING. 

It was a gorgeous day.

Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Ishimaru Kiyotaka had a problem.

“…wearing those ridiculous clothing that is almost certainly not regulation! I’ve never seen anything so-“

You stifled the urge to groan – he was doing it again.

You and Ishimaru were...well, at first you found him incredibly loud, pushy and annoying. Actually, you still thought he was loud, pushy and annoying, but underneath all that, he was actually a total sweetie and a complete dork. And now, your best friend.

The day you really became friends, some assholes had stolen your homework and you were trying to take it back. Normally you'd be perfectly capable of kicking someone's ass for stealing your stuff, but unfortunately, four-on-one weren't exactly favourable odds.

Then Ishimaru had come straight in the fuck out of nowhere, shouting at said thieves and doing quite a lot of dramatic pointing. Though he didn't quite scare them off in the way he'd hoped (even with those intense red eyes of his), he still caused enough of a commotion that they were forced to beat a hasty retreat. Your homework was already shredded in the scuffle and pretty much unfit to be handed in, but Ishimaru vouched for you when your teacher asked you where it was. Of course she believed him - he was Ishimaru Kiyotaka, after all.

So, you and Ishimaru were tight. He had a hard time in connecting with other people thanks to his, um, intense personality, and you had your own issues to deal with, so more often than not you just sought out each other's company, though you still hung out with Sakura and Aoi from time to time, though they talked a lot about work-out routines and stuff you didn't quite understand. On that particular morning, you were chilling on the grass (well, you were, Ishimaru was sitting rather stiffly, whether because he was waiting for a teacher to come and yell at you for sitting on the grass or he didn't want stains on his pristine white uniform was hard to say). Ishimaru was ranting, yet again, about Owada Mondo, some guy who had apparently made it his mission in life to annoy the hell out of him, according to your friend.

"I cannot fathom how such a-a delinquent can be permitted to attend this prestigious academy!"

You rolled your eyes (which you did a lot around Ishimaru) and looked over at him, who was gesturing so wildly with his chopsticks that you doubted he'd even gotten around to eating yet. And lunch was half over.

"You know," you commented idly, as Ishimaru sucked in a big breath to continue venting, "You sound like you've got a mad crush or something."

Ishimaru was so shocked he almost dropped his bento box.

"Of-of all the things to say!" he spluttered, shooting a horrified look at you. "Please refrain from suggesting such an uncouth thing!"

You snickered at his flustered reaction - he was just so earnest that it was too easy to tease him. Perhaps it was a sign of your friendship that Ishimaru was learning to roll with your playful mockery and you were pulling your punches with him in kind, since he was your best friend and all.

"Whatever," you snorted, tapping a nail on his still-unopened bento box. "Just shut up about delinquents for five minutes and eat your lunch, okay? I'm not dragging you to class if you pass out here."

Ishimaru jolted, clearly so caught up in Mondo-venting that he'd forgotten all about food. He straightened up and shot you this smile that lit up his whole face and - whoa. Nothing's even happened between you two, obviously, but sometimes he gave you that smile and said something heartfelt you felt all...fizzy.

Yes, fizzy.

Shut up.

"Ah, thank you! It was careless of me not to partake in my needed meal to consume an appropriate amount of energy for the remainder of the school day! You're such a great friend."

"Yeah, yeah," you mumbled, nudging him with your elbow and looking back at your own lunch as Ishimaru happily started eating, pretending to be exasperated.

Still, you couldn't help but be pleased that he thought so.

~

Things took an unexpected turn about a week later. You went and found Ishimaru waiting for you outside (he always beat you to your waiting spot somehow), wearing this big, derpy smile on his face. It was a little unnerving, actually, like he'd been practicing.

Actually, yeah, you could totally see him doing that.

"Why do you look so happy today?" you asked, picking your way across the grass.

"Ah!" Ishimaru leapt to his feet like he'd been jabbed with a cattle prod and bowed, despite you telling him over and over again that he didn't need to do that, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone to join us for lunch today!"

"Oh?" you didn't mind, particularly - sometimes you, Ishimaru, Sakura and Aoi had made the occasional quartet, or one of them would come over if the other was off sick one day or something, but this was unusual for Ishimaru. "Who?"

"Well, Mondo and I-" he started, only for you to very gracefully spit out your drink, narrowly missing him.

"What?!"

"It is impolite to spray beverages when someone is speaking, you know!" Ishimaru chided you.

"I couldn't help it!" you squawked back at him, wiping your mouth on your sleeve. "Fuck, Ishimaru! Mondo? As in, that thug guy you've been bitching about incessantly for weeks on end?"

He looked indignant.

"I mostly certainly have _not_ been-"

"Oh yes you have! And now you're telling me that that Mondo is-"

"Mondo's what now?" a deep voice rumbled behind you.

You turned around and saw...black. Then you looked up.

And up.

And up.

_Sweet jesus._

Okay, so you do have to concede that Ishimaru had a point about his clothes being far too wild for school (and let’s not even get started on that hair), but damn if he doesn’t look good in them. Now you understand all the Mondo-this and Mondo-that.

You just sat there staring at Mondo, looking like a goldfish with your mouth hanging open.

“Ah, bro!” Ishimaru said – wait, bro? Really?- cutting right through the awkward pause, probably not even noticing it. “I was just informing my very good friend about you!”

He introduced you both and you awkwardly said hello, while Mondo grunted in your direction and sat down on the grass, avoiding eye contact with you studiously. You flicked your gaze to Ishimaru.

“Okay, so…you were explaining why you’re not mortal enemies suddenly?”

And after that, you couldn’t get him to shut up. He started babbling on about bonding and manliness and something about a sauna and you’re really losing track of what’s happening. Or because Ishimaru mentioned something about somebody being naked and wow, okay, you’re not sure you should let your brain wander there right now. Mondo eventually decided to stop being the strong, silent type and joined in with Ishimaru’s story, and they were laughing like they’d been best friends for years.

Like they’d forgotten you were even there.

For once, you were actually happy when lunchtime ended.

~

Suddenly, it all changed. Mondo was suddenly a fixture in your outdoor lunch periods. For a while it had mostly just been you and Ishimaru hanging out. Now suddenly it was like he’d upgraded best friends and you were just there because it’s where you’d gotten used to sitting.

You didn’t think that it was on purpose – Ishimaru would never do something like make you feel bad knowingly, but he did have a tendency to get really pumped up about everything he did, which included making friends, apparently. He seemed really excited to have a “bro”, but…still, where did that leave you? Mondo barely talked to you – he barely looked at you, actually, and you didn’t know why that upset you so much, but it did. Like what, he strutted in with his goofy hair and cool biker clothes and stole your best friend and didn’t even acknowledge you? You knew he was a delinquent, but that was just…rude.

“Not eating with Ishimaru today, either?” Aoi asked you with a gentle smile, seeing you poking glumly at your lunch without bothering to eat it.

“I doubt he’s even noticed – he’s too busy with his new bestie.”

“New bestie?” she blinked.

Sighing, you told Aoi and Sakura all about the weird bromance going on between Ishimaru and Mondo, after it seemed like they were mortal enemies.

“…now they just sit there and talk about their dumb boy contests and I have no idea what they’re talking about half the time. And like…I don’t know Mondo well, but he just looks like he’s in literal pain when I’m anywhere near him. Not too much fun to be around.”

“I’ve heard he’s one of those guys who gets all embarrassed around girls,” Aoi said, giggling at your surprised expression.

“Huh…” you said, a little stunned. Who knew a big, scary biker got all tongue-tied?

“Perhaps you may feel assured if you expressed your feelings to Ishimaru openly,” Sakura suggested, holding her lunch very daintily for such a large woman.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you sighed.

You’d been avoiding Ishimaru and Mondo over the past couple of days or so, licking your wounds, but you knew that it was only delaying an inevitable confrontation of some sort.

“I should talk to him. Thanks, you guys.”

“Anytime!” Aoi beamed at you. “Oh, hey, want to come shopping with us after school? I need to get a new swimsuit for my upcoming race and it might take your mind off things.”

You smiled.

“Sure.”

~

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?” Aoi asked you, her big blue eyes wide.

“Don’t worry, you two, I can call for a taxi inside and wait until it’s parked right outside. Seriously, if you have to get home early, go. I’m a big girl; I can get home by myself.”

Persuading the girls to leave the mall without you took a while, and you had to swear and swear that you’d text the both of them the minute you got home, they finally took off. You waited until they were out of your sight and then set off walking. It’s a nice enough evening, you don’t have enough cash for a cab and besides, you’d like a little solitude.

You couldn’t help but let your mind wander to the whole friend situation as you walked. You were totally jealous, but of what, exactly? It’s not that you didn’t want Ishimaru to make other friends, but…

Was it just that you wanted to be Ishimaru’s best friend, or were your feelings more complicated than that? Your face felt hot. Or was this about Mondo? Those two acting like they’d known each other all their lives, while you’d probably never had an actual conversation with him without Ishimaru as a buffer. And, okay, maybe you thought he was pretty hot, but he didn’t seem to know what to do with you. Was Aoi right or did he just not like you?

You were so lost in your errant thoughts that you didn’t notice the rumbling of an engine, or a light falling over your legs before a voice rang out;

“Oi!”

You nearly jumped out of your skin and spun on your heel.

Well, speak of the devil…

“M-Mondo?!” you blurted out, idiotically – who else has hair like that?

“The fuck’re you doin’ out here?” Mondo demanded, without preamble. Talk about blunt. “Ya got a death wish walkin’ around at night by yourself?”

“I’m going home, obviously,” you snorted, hands on your hips, exuding sassiness. “Just taking the long way.”

“Tch, no you ain’t,” he grunted. “Get on.”

You stared at him, then at the bike, a dubious look crossing your features. You hadn’t ridden a normal bike in years, much less a motorbike. You weren’t entirely confidant in your ability not to just go flying off it the moment it set off.

“Is that thing safe?”

Mondo rolled his lavender eyes, not too dissimilarly to the way you did when Ishimaru went off on one of his tangents about rules. Maybe it was catching?

“Just get on, will ya?” he ordered and holy hell, was he blushing? It’s hard to tell under the orange glow of the streetlight, but the way he pointedly avoided looking you in the eye spoke volumes.

You might have dithered a bit more, when you felt a tiny splash of rain on your forearm. Damn it, you didn’t bring a jacket. Or shoes that could withstand a torrent, for that matter. You sighed and nodded.

 _Oh no, this isn’t awkward at all_ , you thought as you approached cautiously and slid onto the bike, very carefully wrapping your arms around Mondo as though he might snap them off. 

The leather of his jacket was pleasantly cool against your cheek, because god help you; you were blushing like an idiot. But it was hard not to- you could faintly feel a heartbeat through the leather and there was something about the solid form you had your arms wrapped around that made you feel weirdly…safe? 

God, this was stupid. You were really glad he couldn’t see your face right about now.

“Which way?” Mondo said, his voice rumbling along with the bike, and you told him where you lived…which only occurred to you was kinda reckless after he set off.

 _You just gave your address to a guy in a biker gang!_ You thought, eyes widening as the realisation hit you.

“So where the hell’ve you been the last coupla days, anyway?” Mondo said abruptly – it seemed it was easier for him to talk to a girl when he couldn’t actually see her.

“Huh?” you asked, glancing up at the back of his head.

“I-Ishimaru won’t shut up about you missin’ lunch and diet requirements and shit.”

Ah, so he had noticed. The thought made you feel guiltier than ever, he probably had no idea what he’d done, yet something else stuck out – not only was Mondo freely telling you this, but his ears were distinctly pink as he said it.

Fucking. Adorable.

“…You guys seem to be pretty into all your crazy contests and I couldn’t think of what to say,” you answered, after a moment’s consideration. “And…well, I didn’t think you liked me being around very much.”

“Wh- huh?!” he said, loudly – it seemed whatever he thought you were going to say, that wasn’t it.

“Turns out, you just can’t talk to girls,” you teased, reaching for your old ally – comedy.

“Sh-shut up!” Mondo yelled, indignation peppering the words, and the ears turned an even darker pink.

“Oh my god, are you embarrassed? That’s so cute!”

“Don’t make me throw you off!” he threatened, which really wasn’t much of a threat at all, because you knew there was no way in hell he’d actually do it, especially not after straight up demanding to give you a ride home.

You lapsed into a contented silence after that, though at one point, Mondo ran over a bump or a pot-hole or something that made the entire bike jolt and you yelped and squeezed him even tighter. Mondo was gritting his jaw because fuck, your breath was on his neck and breasts squishing against his back. He forced himself to concentrate on the road.

Eventually the streets started to look familiar to you and you realised with a shot of surprise that you were nearly home. The journey had gone by so fast…

“So, um,” you said, more loudly than you needed to, your forehead resting somewhere between Mondo’s shoulder blades. “Thanks. You know. For the ride. And stuff.”

 _Ugh, could you please try and sound dumber, because I don’t think that was dumb enough._ You thought, clenching your eyes shut. Mondo grunted.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, shrugging his expansive shoulders. “I’d better see ya to lunch tomorrow, got it?”

You laughed softly, swinging your legs around and hopping off the bike. You felt a lot better now that your feet were touching solid ground again.

“I’ll be there.”

Another grunt.

“Good.”

~

“You are late!”

“I’m not late,” you sighed at your friend as he looked very tempted to wag his finger at you, “You can’t get mad at me for making you wait if you insist on showing up everywhere way earlier than you need to.”

Ishimaru laughed heartily at that.

“But of course! It is a sign of my diligence that I would never keep someone waiting, especially not my two very good friends!”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon, I’m hungry,” Mondo rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, though he couldn’t quite stop the smile that pulled at his lips. “Movie starts in ten.”

You snorted and followed the guys, watching with amusement as Ishimaru reacted with horror when Mondo tried to buy some beer (nobody was going to ID him, with that height and scary look), and the two of them bickered good-naturedly about it at the counter while you hummed over the selection of candy. Ishimaru didn’t eat sugar much because he had to be such a rules junkie even about that, but you made sure to order a large popcorn anyway. Just in case he changed his mind.

“Are you two done yet?” you said, taking a pointed slurp of your giant Coke, “We’ll miss the movie.”

Those were the magic words, because Ishimaru promptly freaked out about not showing up to a movie on time (even if you and Mondo insisted you were only missing the trailers) and chivvied you both down the hallway. You smirked and took another sip of your drink.

Eventually you found somewhere to sit, and Mondo pretty much immediately stole a handful of your popcorn (you shot him a look but you couldn’t really get annoyed about it) and Ishimaru whispered loudly about the floor being sticking and wanted to know who was doing such a slapdash job of cleaning the room after customers left.

“Yo, I wanna see that one!” Mondo whispered, watching a trailer for something that seemed to have a lot of explosions and, yes, a bike race. “Fucking badass, right there!”

“Of course you do,” you snorted.

“Sssh! It is rude to talk during screenings, you know!” Ishimaru said, shushing you far louder than either of you had been speaking.

“Oh, shush,” you teased, holding out your popcorn. “You sure you don’t want some? I ordered a lot of it…”

Ishimaru hesitated, looking conflicted about having to either eat excess sugar or reject a polite offer. 

“Well…I suppose a handful…wouldn’t hurt.”

“Heh.” Mondo snorted and you suppressed the urge to giggle yourself. Naturally, the innuendo went completely over Ishimaru’s head he thoughtfully crunched on popcorn.

Further conversation was silenced when the actual movie finally made its appearance. Honestly, you hadn’t even listened when the plot had been explained to you…you just wanted to hang out with your friends, honestly.

A ridiculous smile spread across your face as you thought that, and you were very grateful that it was dark and the boys were too wrapped up in what was going on onscreen to notice. But there you were, sitting in a darkened theatre room with a delinquent on one side of you and the school prefect on the other. Mondo was leaning against you slightly (probably because it was cold in here and you hadn’t thought to bring a jacket when it had been fine outside. He was wearing his, of course) and your thigh was nudging Ishimaru’s, the brilliant white of his uniform making him impossible to miss. Funny, it was the kind of thing you’d have thought they would want to do as “bros”, but the way they reacted when you said that of course you’d go with them, it made you feel pretty good.

You shifted, feeling popcorn crunch under your feet and the aircon blowing relentlessly at the back of your neck.

“Oi, you gonna finish that?” Mondo asked, pointing at your popcorn, which you’d been severely neglecting.

“Huh? Oh, nah, you take it,” you said, handing it over without second thought.

“Thanks!” Mondo grinned, shoving quite a lot into his mouth. “Yer’th befst…”

Ishimaru was still engrossed in the movie, but he shot you that smile of his again, wordlessly agreeing with his “bro’s” garbled statement. You smiled and looked down at your feet. So weird to think these two hated each other at first. But there they were, a biker, the school prefect, and you. Three differing sides, yet somehow, it worked. 

You settled back into your seat, between your two best friends, a weird feeling of contentedness settling over you. Total opposites – and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
